Charmed: The Life of Three
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Piper must face the forces of The Source


One day, Reykjavík was walked home when...

...a strangar in the street said "Could i have you're aut o graph?" "Please, sign my pulse pistle " said the tall,dark,atrative man. So Reykjavík sign it, and hand it back to strang man.

"Heres my autograph!" said Reykjavík prowdly

"Tobe honest, while I want autograph...i ..you sea..i...i." the stranger hesitated! I need help urgently! You save us!"

"what?how ...hu?!"Reykjavík said

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mite...you been chose!"

"Well, I always felt there was something different about me...I never thought i would be assigined a mission like this!", She lid.

"You are the Spaciel. Our hi-tec tricorderled us too you."

"You must save us from Cole Turner, The Source! we dont have teh powers on our own"

"Thanks,I suppose I help you"

Sudenly, Reykjavík was suckd into big spackship.

"This is wear we have setted up our hi tec secret HeadQuaters to find weekness!

"Theirs someons that wants me meet you..."

At that movements a door slids opened with a odd noiz... a black light shinned from behind and a shadow stode were they're

"So..this is the 1 we searched are after?"

"She certanly loked as attractive as we herd"

Piper Halliwell walks 2 out of the light!

"Hay"

Reykjavík was amassed!, always brilliently modest, Reykjavík never dream of recieveing such a compliements from increadible Piper Halliwell.

"Your welcome , its an honner to met you" Reykjavík said

"The Honner all mine" Pipper Haliwell say

"know times for that now!" said Reykjavík. "We have stuff 2 do!"

Arriving at the mysterious woden shack, Piper Halliwell found that their was an ittem laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack is an mysteriouos circlet drawn in bloody scarry intestines.

"Its dangerious!" said Leo Wyatt who as usually was hiding behind Piper Halliwell. (An:becuz , Leo Wyatt is such a cowerd!). Piper Halliwell carefully manivred into the shack and on her tipptoe and snuck forward fast. The floor boreds beneath her feet croked and Piper Halliwell could here a loud percin hummer coming from intetint was exalibur the legendaiy sword wothy of a king! Juts their for teh talking!

ButtPiper Halliwell was cleverr Piper Halliwell knew it was a trap!(AN: so obvious )

So Pipper Halliwell said to Leo Wyatt, "Why ddint you takes it, it looks safe 2 me."

And Leo Wyatt agreed imidetly "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"( AN: he was so gullablez )

Piper Hallwell slowly pace backwards and let him 2 do all the talking. Piper Halliwell new that if it was jus trap, Leo Wyatt would be triggered it. And then Cole Turner would get him, butt knot her. Pipr Halliwell new Leo Wyatt wouldnt mine sacrifcing himself four her. He always said that too her.

But forutnately wen Leo Wyatt grabed the Excalibur, noting they wear on mass attack by evil demon henchmen's!

They hoped into old shack and launch explosed spells at thems, butt they manged the dodge them quite well (by hide behind tree and rock).

They defeeted them rathar quickly, butt they are no match for them. they smashed their heads in and riped they're clothes off and stabed them untuil they all stoppe moving Piper Halliwell 's blade was seranaded, so it riped their stomachs open and blood and guts flew every where. Then when everythin g demonic was dead on grounds, Piper Halliwell like off the blade .

Reykjavík burrow demonns in grund and place greenery around it. Reykjavík then new she had stuff to do!

But now with the Excalibur in their hands, they could take Cole Turner straight on!

Reykjavík led them to skiscraper too Cole turners Head querters . They had carefull since the ddint want attrac Cole Turners Henchman! that wood be horrorbl if that hapen. Thet snucked threw emergancy stair exit 2 cole Turners ofice. Reykjavík brock in to his ofice butt found no won their! What were the goin to to do if Cole Turner isn thir!just than they saw Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Mathews, Pipers sitars!

"Help us!" Phoebe Halliwell beg

"Cole turner has us captived!" Paige Mathews yell

"dont wory" Reykjavík said "we had Exaibur!"

"Cole Turner will Pay" Leo Wyatt said angrd.

So they went. Reykjavík ledthe to topof roof of building to wear Cole Turner Turner morph into The Source and made Leo Wyatt explod with mageic.

"Not Leo!" Pipr Haliwell yell. "you where beautiful souls"

Reykjavík grabed excalibur from died leo wyatt an stated swing at Cole Turner wit it. Reykjavík kep mising since cole turner kept dodgin reall fast away. Suddinly the ski turn gray and litning was every wehr. Reykjavík thought fast and then droped Excalibur and lung at Cole TUrner and bodi slamed him too ground. Cole Turner morphed back too Humen. His powars were gone. Reykjavík was wining! Cole turner run way. Reykjavík decidid not to catch him and use mageic too restore Leo wyatt. Reykjavík loked proudly at city and celibrated with the gang..

...To Be Continued?


End file.
